Ice skating, rollerblading and cross country skiing activities require similar types of controlled muscle movements for forward and rearward propulsion, for turning and for stopping. Forward propulsion is generally accomplished by securely planting a first foot at an acute angle to the longitudinal direction of travel, then thrusting forward from the planted foot while at the same time transferring body weight to the opposite second foot that is leading the skating motion. As the thrusting motion is beginning from the planted first foot, the opposite second foot is generally orientated to a perpendicular line extending from the acute angle set by the planted first foot. As the thrusting motion is continued, the opposite second foot glides forward in a straight line that is perpendicular to the angle of the planted foot, but typically at an oblique angle to the general longitudinal direction of travel. As the thrusting motion is completed, the individual's weight is completely transferred to the opposite leading second foot as it is gliding forward while the planted first foot is raised and brought forward so that it is now ahead of the opposite second foot. The forward gliding second foot is then securely planted at an acute angle to the longitudinal direction of travel, while the now leading first foot is generally orientated to a perpendicular line extending from the angle set by planted second foot. In a forward skating motion, the perpendicular line followed by the first foot is substantially parallel to the acute angle set when it is planted. This sequence of events is generally reversed for rearward propulsion. The speed of propulsion provided to the gliding feet is primarily controlled by the degree and duration of muscular leg force applied by the planted feet during each thrust/glide sequence. The planted foot is stabilized by forcing and holding it for the duration of the thrusting motion, into an acute angle relative to the surface being skated on thereby cutting into the surface with an edge of the skate or ski, or alternatively, by friction-forcing the side walls of rollerblade wheels against the skating surface. The forward gliding foot is held perpendicular to the skating surface to minimize the friction or drag from the skate or ski.
Turning on skates and skis is accomplished by positioning and holding the leading gliding foot at an angle to the skating surface during each plant-thrust-glide sequence. For example, to make a right turn, the individual's right foot would be held at an acute angle relative to the outside of the foot during its gliding motion while their left foot would be held at an obtuse angle relative to the outside of that foot during its gliding motion. The tightness of the turn is controlled concurrently by the degrees of the angles held by the feet during their individual gliding motions.
Stopping can be accomplished by placing both feet in parallel in front of and perpendicular to the body's direction of travel at complementary obtuse/acute angles so that the edges of the blades scrape along and dig into the skating surface thereby stopping the forward momentum. Alternatively, the leading foot may be held at an obtuse angle to the general direction of travel such that the blade edge on the inside of the foot is scraping and/or cutting into the skating surface. Another alternative stopping method is dragging one of the feet behind the body in a generally perpendicular orientation to the direction of travel and may optionally be forced into the skating surface.
Successful execution and enjoyment of skating-type sports activities require the development of muscular agility, dexterity, strength and endurance. Hockey is a particularly demanding sports activity that requires bursts of forward and rearward propulsion, rapid twisting and squirming turns and stops. Of primary importance in executing these types of movements are the muscle groups controlling: (a) the orientation and positioning of the ankles for planting, aligning and adjusting foot position during execution of the planting and thrusting motions, during turns and stops, (b) the abduction and adduction (i.e., push-pull or extension/contraction) of the leg muscles during execution of planting, thrusting and turning motions, (c) hip girdle functions (i.e., twisting, sliding from side-to-side, bending forward and backward) to maintain body balance and weight transfer during the stride/glide sequences of propulsion, turning and stopping, and (d) upper body movements to complement and enhance the vigour of and/or control over the ankle, leg and hip muscle groups. While it is desirable for individuals participating in skating-type sports activities to train and exercise each of these muscle groups to improve their execution of the skating-type movements, it is of particular importance to develop the coordination and concurrent control of the above-noted multiple muscle groups distributed throughout the body.
Numerous types of training devices and exercise apparatus have been developed for focused training and strengthening exercises for skating type activities as exemplified by:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,520 which discloses a motorized treadmill configured for exercising and training activities thereon while wearing ice skates;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,042,511 which discloses an exercise device comprising a pair of coupled-together platforms wherein each platform is provided with a slidable rail-track system configured to interconnect and cooperate with the slidable rail-track system provided on the other platform. The user places a foot on each platform to practice skating-type striding, presumably wearing training shoes or other such footwear;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,372 which discloses a pair of rotatably positionable rail-tracks, each provided with a foot-engaging stirrup. The rail-tracks are configured to communicate and cooperate with a cable/pulley operated weight-resistance-type gym equipment;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,214 which discloses a training apparatus comprising a fixed stand cooperating with two opposing carriage units mounted on rollers configured to move back and forth in lateral plane relative to a forward-facing body position of the user. The user's feet may be directly or indirectly secured into stirrups provided on the carriage units. The apparatus provides push-pull (i.e., extension/contraction) exercising of leg muscle groups used for skating-type motions.